Lian and Family Go to High School
by fl4sh
Summary: Lian's just entering high school which she couldn't be more excited about. However, high school as most of us know is a time of change, regrets, and of course, the inevitable craving for independence. But with an ex-hero archer and ex-assassin as her parents and not to mention a speedster uncle and ex-archer aunt, will Lian's high school experience differ from others? Cheshroy


**Life of Lian**

**Warning: This may be a little or a lot OOC depending on preference, especially Lian since we don't really know how she is supposed to act. Also in this, Roy and Jade are finally settled down and out of the hero/assassin game so I wrote them how I thought they'd act at this point of their lives. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The oh too familiar sound vibrated through her ears as she shot out her slender hand from under the blue polka dotted blankets to shut off the insistent contraption. She then muffled the blankets around her, shifting in the coziness of her bed letting out soft moans as the warmth enveloped her body. Just as she was about to fall into another deep slumber, another oh too familiar sound vibrated through her ears.

"Lian Nguyen-Harper! You better not still be in bed!"

Lian jerked the covers over her head and let out a groan.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of _high school_ do you," Her mother yelled, putting emphasis on high school for a reason.

-Flash back to two days ago-

"Oh my gosh mom! Can you believe that I'll be a high schooler in two days?" Lian shrieked joyously while grabbing a box of cereal from the pantry.

Her mom just chuckled at her daughter's over excitement of going to high school while she sipped at her mug of tea.

Preparing her bowl of cereal, Lian began to list her expected perks of high school.

"I'll finally be able to take challenging classes (remember, both her parents were a part of their own Leagues that required high intelligence to be admitted, so it's not surprising that their only daughter is a super genius) I'll be able to join all these clubs where I can make so many new friends, and I can start choosing my career plan and what I want to major in in college, and mom." Lian looked her mom very directly and said this next part emphatically. "The boys, they're all going to be so mature and handsome and there'll be so many of them and-"

Lian stopped abruptly when her dad walked in.

"What's this about boys?" He asked, pretending to not have heard a word as he gave Jade a peck on the cheek who was just grinning at her daughter's fantasized expectation of high school.

"Oh nothing," Lian replied quickly, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Is that so?" Roy said with a hand on the jug of coffee and raising a suspicious eyebrow at his wife which she returned with an innocent shrug of her shoulders and a face that pleaded ignorance.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to be a part of their mother-daughter conversation, Roy changed the subject to a more family friendly topic.

"So have you got your schedule yet Lian?" Roy asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Mmm MmmM MmM MmM" Lian replied, mouth full of cereal.

"Lian, don't talk with your mouth full! How many times do I have to tell you?" Jade reprimanded with a violent look in her eyes.

Lian wiped her mouth with a napkin as she swallowed the rest of the cereal in her mouth, "Sorry mom and we don't get our schedules until the first day of school Dad."

"Alright," Roy said, sitting across from Lian and taking a sip of coffee before asking another question. "Do you have everything you need for school? We still have today and tomorrow to get supplies. Its high school you know, so there's a lot more things that you need. I don't want to you forgetting anything on your first day."

"Don't worry Dad, I have everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Trust me; I've been waiting for this day since the beginning of eighth grade. I'm prepared for anything." Lian reassured with a smile of confidence.

"Well then I hope you're prepared to get up at 6 o'clock in the morning then Lian." Her mother challenged mockingly.

Lian smirked, taken back even, by her mother's doubt in her and just replied confidently

"Easy."

-Flash back over-

Lian begrudgingly unwound herself from her blankets warmth and comfort and slowly sat up while rubbing the palm of her hands into her eyes.

"Ugh, why do they have to ruin high school by making it so early?" Lian whined while picking at the crust that had formed in her eyes over-night.

"Starting to regret your words Lian?" Jade asked in an I-told-you-so tone, as she leaned against her daughter's doorway with her arms crossed.

Lian gave her mom a small sort of growl.

Jade just laughed at her daughter's unenthusiastic reaction to waking up at 6 in the morning for her long awaited first day of the high school and left her to get ready.

When Lian had finally obtained the energy to move, she trudged her way to her bathroom and wearily brushed her teeth and hair – she would put on make-up, but her mom doesn't allow it which she justifies by saying that no woman in her family has ever used make-up, nor do they need it. After tending to her unruly hair and morning atomic breath, Lian began to half-consciously dress herself in the clothes that she had already picked out a week before to wear for this specific day. Once socially presentable, she grabbed her neatly organized backpack and dragged her feet through her door, eyelids threatening to lapse over her gray eyes.

* * *

Roy looked up from his newspaper when he heard the creaking of the stairs and could tell that his daughter wasn't fully awake from the time it took between each creak.

"Well you look excited for your first day of high school." Roy said sarcastically.

Lian glared at her father for a few seconds before heavily sitting down in a chair and stuffing her face into her arms.

"Wow, you were right hun, its worse than I thought."

"Told you so," Jade said smugly while setting down a plate of breakfast consisting of eggs, sausages, and toast.

Lian made no reaction to the plate of food set in front of her which, apparently to her father, meant that it was fair game indicated by his outstretched arm hovering over the plate, ready to grab a sausage, but was harshly shot down when Jade slapped his arm.

After giving her husband a threatening look, Jade turned back to her daughter putting a hand on her back and said in loving motherly tone, "C'mon Lian, I know you're tired, but I don't want you making a habit of not eating breakfast."

Lian's face finally resurfaced from her arm's abyss and turned to her mother, who gave her a comforting smile, which she returned happily.

After Lian had finished eating she had become more enthusiastic for her first day of high school, indicated by her ramble of the perks of high school again.

While Lian was in the middle of her list Roy glanced at his watch and realized that it was 6:45.

"Hold that thought Lian, you're gonna miss the bus if you don't get out there now!" Roy announced as he slid her lunch over to her.

Lian checked the microwave clock and once she had also realized the time, jolted up in alarm, viciously swinging her backpack around her shoulder while snatching her lunch off the table and rushing through the front door.

Both Roy and Jade followed her to the door as they said their farewells and good lucks.

"Oh, by the way, I get off early today at work so we can go see that 'ultra-violent, gory, ninja movie' after school today!" Roy yelled after her, quoting what Lian had said a couple of days ago.

"Awesome, can't wait! Bye Dad, bye Mom!" Lian shouted back, flicking a couple of kisses at them with her hands as she sprinted toward the bus.

Roy and Jade stood in front of their doorway and watched Lian get on the bus with proud and nostalgic eyes.

"Wow, never thought I'd say this, but… they grow up so fast." Roy said with his arm around Jade, hand on her waist.

"We did good Roy." Jade said as she turned to face Roy, offering him a kiss which he accepted eagerly.

"Hey, you know, I don't have work till 7. That's enough time for us to, you know." Roy bounced his eyebrows sensually as he tucked his hands under Jade's butt.

Jade scoffed and pushed Roy off of her for requesting such an idea after having a sentimental moment and angrily stormed back into the house.

"What?" Roy asked innocently with a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

The bus hissed as it came to a stop in front of a large, two story school that stretched out to the length of two football fields. Even though she's been to the school multiple times for when her middle school would host an event here, Lian couldn't help but just stare in awe. This time, it just seemed so much grander, so much more magnificent, so much more welcoming. Lian stepped off the bus with a grin that she'd been sporting the whole bus ride that stretched from ear to ear. She confidently strutted her way toward the school, gray eyes twinkling in astonishment and glued intensely to the massive facility that stood in front of her. When she opened the door, a gust of cool air breezed across her face and an overwhelming clamor of people greeting each other infiltrated her ears. Faculty members greeting other faculty members, teachers greeting past students, friends greeting friends they haven't seen since elementary, and just as Lian was about to go on a scavenger hunt for her friends, an announcement came on over the PA.

"First of all, I would like to say welcome back to all of the returning students and welcome to all of the new students. My name is Principal Turner and I can't wait to start off this school year. So let's get this show on the road! Please attend your homeroom to receive your schedules. For returning students, you will be going to the same homeroom as the past year, for new students, you will check the main board in the south wing of the school. That is all of the announcements I have for now and as always go wolves!"

The establishment fell silent, but only for a moment, soon the school was filled with the sound of scurrying feet and continued conversations. Lian would have to wait till later to find her friends and instead followed the mass of students hurrying over to the crowd of huddled freshman to find her homeroom. After she received her fair share of physicality from the surrounding students she finally was able to reach the board. She ran her fingers down the names, intently searching for her last name.

"Harper. Harper. Harper," she kept repeating to herself.

Soon enough her finger landed on 'Harper, Lian Nguyen Rm 206 East Wing'. Lian quickly weaseled her way through the bodies that engulfed her and eagerly searched the East wing for room 206. Luckily for her, room 206 was one of the first rooms in the East wing.

Lian, before stepping in sight of the open door way, let out a long, nervous breath, adjusted her back pack and put on the largest smile she could, ready to face the students and teacher that would be with her for the rest of her high school career. When she stepped into the view of the class, the teacher warmly invited her in. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Arnett and asked Lian to do the same which she obliged with happily. Lian was warmly accepted by the class of 24 students, but especially by one student in particular. A 6'2'' boy with a wide frame, but was well-built, nice clean short hair, vibrant green eyes, and an extremely attractive face. He eyed her with focus, enjoying what his eyes had settled on. The teacher thanked her for the introduction and gestured her to sit where ever she liked.

Lian scoped the room, looking for a suitable seat, but was interrupted when the boy, the one who hadn't removed his eyes from her since she walked into the room, offered her the seat right next to him. Lian gladly accepted the boy's offer, who she would soon learn was named Steven Henley. The two chatted for the rest of the time, which was only 5 minutes, before they had to attend their first period. In that time though, Lian learned that Steven was 16 years old, a junior, plays Varsity soccer and runs track for the school. He was an honor roll student both his freshman and sophomore year, loves the Flash, and had the most amazing smile known to man.

When the bell rang to release the students to their first period, Steven walked her out, but split the pair since junior classes were in the north wing of the school and freshman were in the south. Nonetheless Lian was overjoyed, overjoyed by how well her first day of high school had started and how already it had met one of her high expectations. She couldn't wait to attend her next class and experience what a challenging high school course had to offer, racing down the hallways like a blur.

* * *

Upon entering her first class, English I, Lian was welcomed with an ear-wrenching screech and a massive a bear hug from one of her close friends, Maggie which earned them annoyed and judging looks from their fellow classmates.

"Oh my gosh Lian! I was so scared I wouldn't have any classes with you, thank God we do! Here, let me see you schedule!" But before Lian had time to react, her schedule was ripped out of her hands and being carefully sleuthed by her best friend.

"Okay so we have English, World Geography, Lunch, and Volleyball together." Maggie let out a whiny groan. "That's it?"

Lian, starting to become embarrassed by her friend's attention-drawing antics, led her over to two open seats while trying to lighten her mood.

"Hey, at least we have lunch together, that way we can actually talk to each other." Lian said with a sweet voice and giving her disheveled friend a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Maggie said in an unconvincing tone. "Plus we can talk in class too."

Lian shot Maggie a disapproving look.

"I know, I know, 'class is for learning not for socializing' I got it…" Maggie said, quoting what Lian had been preaching to her ever since they became friends.

"Yet, you still pestered me in class all of eighth grade." Lian said, pinching the bridge of her nose, unconvinced that her friend since sixth grade neither had nor will ever learn the lesson she'd been trying to instill in her.

"Hey, we're in high school now, we're more mature, _I'm_ more mature. Those days of being little kids are behind us now, we're becoming adults." Maggie stated proudly.

Lian gave Maggie a look of disbelief and replied jokingly, "Maggie, I don't think it's possible for you to be mature."

"Oh is that so?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Yep," Lian replied, imitating Maggie's actions.

"Then why is my cup size bigger?" Maggie pointed out smugly.

Lian's face instantly became red and had a look of chagrin as she shielded her chest with her arms.

"I already told you it's because of my mom and you know that's not what I was talking about!"

"Hey, you started it." Maggie justified, amused by her friends over-reaction and embarrassment.

"Whatever…" Lian mumbled, clearly distraught.

After Maggie apologized and Lian's broody mood had lightened, they continued their chatter, talking about all sorts of miscellaneous things, but soon ended up on the subject of Steven. When Maggie was told of Lian's encounter with this 'super hunk of guy' as Lian had so eloquently put it, she couldn't help but squeal, earning another round of annoyed and judging looks from her fellow classmates. However, their intriguing conversation would be cut short as the bell started to ring, signaling the start of first period.

The whole class period was used to welcome everyone into high school, explain how the rules were stricter than in middle school and how the standard of work that they were used to will be much higher in high school. In fact, all of her classes were like that until she reached her Advanced Placement Pre-Calculus class that consisted mainly of juniors and seniors and a one Steven Henley, much to Lian's pleasure.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the freshman from homeroom. How'd you manage to get into a class like this?" Steven asked jovially with that perfect smile of his that had Lian's heart melting on the inside.

Lian could feel her cheeks blushing, but tried to contain herself as she responded back.

"Let's just say I spent most of my summers in a class room."

Lian hovered her hand in front of her mouth since she just ate lunch and was fairly certain that Steven wouldn't like the smell of fish sauce mixed with orange soda.

"Bummer, I couldn't imagine doing that." Steven said, still smiling at her with his perfectly straight and white teeth that seemed to glisten as much as Lian's admiring eyes.

Lian couldn't help but gawk at his smile, but regained her presence of mind when she felt her cheeks begin to heat up again which she tried to hide by turning her head away hoping Steven wouldn't notice. However, Lian wasn't doing the best job of concealing herself, as Steven asked if she was nervous since she was the only freshman in an upperclassmen class.

"Yeah, just a little." Lian managed to squeak.

Steven just chuckled at her shyness, and offered her the seat next to him, telling her that he'd help guide her through it. Feeling a lot more comfortable, Lian gladly accepted his offer, feeling a bit of de ja vu.

When class started the teacher wasted no time in going over any rules or introducing himself, but went straight to the lesson, emphasizing how short the school year really was and how much material the students had to learn. Lian stuck her tongue out as she furiously took notes, focusing all of her attention on the lesson. She always had a bad habit of sticking her tongue out when she was really focused on something which Steven took noticed too.

"Psst!"

"Psst, Lian!"

Lian made no reaction, but continued to push lead into her notebook.

Steven realizing his tactics to get her attention weren't working took another approach and turned sideways in his chair where his legs could stretch to Lian's chair. Observing the teacher, making sure he was turned away, Steven started kicking at Lian's chair.

Lian jumped in her seat, startled by the sudden vibrations and looked over at Steven with a questioning look.

"What's wrong with your tongue?" he chuckled.

Usually Lian would be totally against talking during a lesson, but for Steven she was willing to make an exception.

"It's just a bad habit I have when I get really focused. It's pretty embarrassing, I know." Lian whispered as her eyes gaze dropped toward the floor.

"Nah, I think it's kind of cute."

Steven flashed another one of his heart-melting smiles.

Lian blushed, eyeing Steven shyly while pushing a strand behind her ear making her look even cuter which Steven didn't think was possible. Starting to fully realize his attraction toward Lian, Steven took the opportunity to ask her out.

"Hey, Lian, if you're not busy after school today, some of my buddies and I are going to see that new ninja movie after school, I don't know if you're into that kind of stuff, but do you wanna come?"

Lian, completely nonplussed at his offer, just stared at him, mouth wide open as he waited for her answer. Finally, Lian was able to muster out a tentative 'sure' which was more than good enough for Steven.

"Awesome, just meet me after school by the front entrance. We're just going to drive straight there."

Lian still taken back and not fully comprehending what was happening to her just nodded her head. Turning back around to face the white board, Lian couldn't focus on the lesson anymore and was more focused on deciphering what had just happened to her.

"Did I just get asked out?" was the question that lingered in her mind. Lian, sticking her tongue out again, kept trying to avoid the obvious answer, refusing to believe that a guy like Steven, an upperclassman, let alone a hot upperclassman, had just asked her out. She stayed like this for the rest of the period, only broken out of the trance when Steven tapped her shoulder bidding her a 'see you after school' before leaving to his next class.

For the rest of her day in school, Lian was oblivious to anything school related, reserving her mind only for the topic of Steven; doodling his names in a variety of fonts in her notebook and resting her head in the palm of her hand while staring blankly into space as she pictured Steven's face.

When the last bell rang to end the school day, Lian couldn't have been any more excited, basically bouncing out of her classroom and dashing toward the front entrance of the school like her life depended on it. Quickly reaching her destination, Lian surveyed the surrounding for her chauffer/date and when her vision had caught his face, her eyes widened in excitement as she approached him, trying not to seem so eager.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to show up." Steven joked, meeting Lian halfway.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Lian replied, but quickly blurted out after that it was because she'd been wanting to watch this movie for a while, afraid that her initial response could be interpreted as a form of affection.

"Yea same here, I love these types of movies; the violence and the gore, what's not to love?" Steven agreed as he held the door open for Lian.

"Thanks and I know, they're awesome, and putting ninjas in them too, genius!" Lian said, letting her sincere excitement and passion for the genre overtake her.

"Wow, I've never met a girl who loves movies like these so much. Actually, I don't think I've met a girl who's even remotely liked these kinds of movies." Steven admitted, leading them to his car.

Lian was about to give him a response, but was interrupted by numerous annoying honks from a car rolling up to them.

The car rolled down its window and a familiar voice came out, "Hey sweety, ready for the movie?"

Roy's eyes quickly landed on the boy next to his daughter, making him change his question.

"New friend?"

"Yea, uhh, this is Steven, Dad and he actually invited me to go see the movie. We're going right now, is it fine if I go with him instead?" Lian asked tentatively, putting her hand on the back of her neck, hoping she didn't hurt her dad's feelings.

"Just you two?" Roy asked protectively.

"No, of course not!" Lian quickly replied, too quickly for Steven's liking though, and added, "We're going to meet up with some of his friends at the movies."

Roy sat silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should allow his daughter to go.

"Alright, go ahead. Have fun." Roy said, managing a small smile to show his acceptance.

Lian's face lit up as she reached through the window of the car to give her dad a hug and kiss on cheek, thanking him numerous times which made Roy feel more confident with his decision.

As Roy drove away and the pair continued their walk to Steven's car, Steven expressed to Lian how cool her dad seemed earning him a gentle smile and thanks.

* * *

While Roy was driving home, he had smile of satisfaction spread across face feeling like he made the right decision trusting his daughter to go to the movies with a boy and a couple of his friends. However, it would soon fade when he began to feel, what he had so many times called it, a fatherly intuition. Roy started to worry, causing his mind to attempt to conjure up some way to ensure his daughter's safety and innocence. The whole drive home he did this, almost running a couple of red lights in the process, but failed to come up with a reasonable plan. Roy immediately called Jade when he got home to alert to her of the recent events and his feelings about them, but when he tried to justify to her why he thought that their daughter was in danger by saying he has a 'fatherly intuition' Jade completely overlooked his concern, knowing how incredibly inaccurate his 'fatherly intuition' was. However, while trying to support his argument and pacing throughout his room, Roy came across his old Red Arrow uniform, brushing his hand down the side of it. That was when the idea hit him.

Interrupting Jade's rant of how he's always paranoid and impulsive, "Actually hun, I think you're right, I'm just being paranoid. I'll see you tonight, bye. Love you too."

Roy hung up the phone and pulled out his uniform from closet, a sly smile slowly creeping onto his face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this idea as much as me! I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week, there'll be a brief appearance of spitfire for you spitfire fans out there haha. As always R&R, I love reading your guys' input and reactions.**


End file.
